


Original Sin

by savanting



Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [32]
Category: Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Compliant, F/F, Kissing, Magical Girls, One Shot, Post-Canon, Post-Rebellion Story, Short One Shot, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:28:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28373163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savanting/pseuds/savanting
Summary: Madoka Kaname thought she was just a magical girl - but that may not necessarily be the whole story. One-Shot.(NOTE: Spoilers forRebellion)[Prompt 44. Tentative kisses given in the dark.]Using Kashimalin's 50 kisses prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp
Relationships: Akemi Homura & Kaname Madoka, Akemi Homura/Kaname Madoka
Series: Kashimalin's 50 Kisses Challenge [32]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2023708
Comments: 3
Kudos: 21





	Original Sin

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own _Madoka Magica_ or any of its off-shoots.
> 
> So! Here's a few ways you can read this story: you can take it as one of Homura's timelines or you can take it as something that happens within the aftermath of the _Rebellion_ movie. I like the freedom to mess with timelines, especially if canon leaves enough opening and breathing room for it, so take this fic as you will. If Homura feels OOC to you - well, she's a bit drunk on power, I assume? You be the judge. Enjoy!
> 
> The link to the original kiss prompt list: https://www.google.com/amp/s/kashimalin-fanfiction.tumblr.com/post/178524845380/50-kiss-prompts/amp

The sky crackled, looming clouds dispersed with interjections of light. Every step Madoka took forward, she heard an answering rumble - almost like a beast were tracking each single movement she made. She touched her soul gem for reassurance; its warmth offered a semblance of comfort with the knowledge that all she needed to do was call forth her powers and she would be able to fight back any threat.

Kyubey jumped up to settle around her shoulders. “This isn’t a witch’s doing,” it said, its ears twitching as if it were… _nervous_ about something.

“This isn’t a witch’s labyrinth?” Madoka echoed the same doubt she could sense from the white creature.

“I would transform, just in case,” Kyubey said.

Madoka was about to do just that, her fingertips hovering over the soul gem, until she heard a scream in the distance. Startled, she found her attention drawn to a young girl crouching on the ground nearby. Strange, really, since Madoka had been sure she and Kyubey were the only ones in the vicinity just moments ago.

Before Kyubey could dissuade her, Madoka ran to the girl. “Are you all right?”

Jewel-like eyes behind red glasses looked up at her. “Oh, thank God!” the girl exclaimed, throwing her arms around Madoka’s legs. “I was so scared!”

 _Scared?_ Madoka glanced around and still saw no threat in the distance. But whatever this girl had seen, she was obviously shaken up. And strong emotions had a way of attracting witches.

She tried to show a brave front for the girl by offering a kind smile - despite the fact that she was running through a list of scenarios in her mind and feeling her worry grow. Maybe she should have called Mami up as soon as things had started feeling… _off._ “You’re fine now,” she said, taking the girls’ hands in her own and helping her to her feet. “I won’t let anything happen to you.”

“You showed up just like a prince on a white horse!” the girl gushed, clapping her hands together. Her twin black braids even swayed with the movement.

Madoka felt even more uneasy. Just what was happening here? “Let’s get you home,” she said. “I can walk you, if you like.”

The girl nodded, obviously grateful. “I would appreciate that so much.”

The storm still felt like more than just an ordinary summer typhoon-in-the-making. But Madoka couldn’t transform in front of this girl and jeopardize the greater mission: to exterminate all witches once and for all.

“Thanks again for this,” the girl said, seemingly a bit self-conscious now. Perhaps she was simply embarrassed for how she had overreacted. “I hate storms - especially thunder. I thought for sure I was going to have to make a run for it to get home.”

Madoka offered another smile, but even then it felt like something she was doing just because she was a people-pleaser at heart. She couldn’t help feeling wary because her senses were all too focused on detecting whether there really was a witch nearby that was causing the oncoming storm. “No worries,” she said. “I’m just glad I’m able to help.”

“You’re so kind,” the girl said. “I wish I were half as brave as you are.”

Now it was Madoka’s turn to feel self-conscious. “Oh, I don’t know if I’m brave or anything like that. I just can’t let people walk by if I know they’re suffering, you know?”

The other girl was quiet for a long moment as they continued walking, this time crossing a bridge that was oddly devoid of all traffic. Madoka glanced around and thought it strange that there weren’t people rushing home to try and beat the storm. It was surreal, as if she truly were walking through a world spun by a witch.

 _Kyubey, do you sense anything?_ she asked through the telepathic bond between all magical girls and the alien creature.

But Kyubey was silent even though it was still poised on Madoka’s shoulder. She wondered if the quiet game was for the strange girl’s benefit.

When Madoka realized she had fallen into a rabbit hole in her thoughts, she looked up to find the other girl just staring at her, a faint smile dashed across her lips. For some reason, Madoka couldn’t hold her gaze and found her own gaze retreating to the ground itself.

“What - what is it?” she asked, feeling timid when in the past few weeks she had felt more outgoing and confident than she ever had before.

“Oh, just thinking how this is so nice,” the girl said. “I haven’t walked home with a friend in a long time.”

 _But we aren’t friends - we just met,_ Madoka thought, but somehow that felt like the wrong thing to say in the moment. As if it were a lie of sorts. Which was odd in and of itself.

“Really?” Madoka found herself saying. “Why is that?”

The girl hummed. “I was in the hospital for a long time,” she said, “so I didn’t get to go to school like the other kids.”

“Oh,” Madoka said, feeling like she had just unintentionally brought up something that was better left untouched. “I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be!” the girl said, bumping her shoulder with Madoka’s. The gesture was familiar - _too_ familiar. “I’m just glad I met you! You’re making one of my greatest wishes come true!”

 _How strange,_ Madoka thought. But did she have a right to judge this girl when she was likely just a tad too lonely?

“Well, I’m glad then,” Madoka finally said. “I’m sorry it’s not a nicer day out, though.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t worry about that,” the girl responded. “The rain’s not going to make us melt or anything.”

The quiet returned, and then something came to the forefront of Madoka’s mind…

“Oh! I didn’t ask - I don’t know why - but what’s your-?”

Madoka didn’t get a chance to finish asking for the girl’s name because right then the world was swallowed up by darkness. And the distinctive rumble of thunder, which still sounded distractingly like a real living thing.

“Tch.” The sound was like a sword being unsheathed. “You couldn’t allow me this one moment of happiness, could you?”

The voice was familiar - but a distorted version that was devoid of almost all emotion - except for the quite-apparent undertone of _anger_.

The girl who had sounded so cheerful now stood in front of Madoka, as if the girl were the only light in a dark, dark world.

“What’s wrong?” Madoka found herself asking - until the girl stared straight at her before removing her glasses. She then proceeded to break them in her fist and throw the pieces into the darkness.

“I’m sorry, Madoka,” the girl said, her voice soft - but with the added lilt of danger. It was the dark twin to the happy voice she had heard only moments before. “It seems we can’t have our little playtime after all.”

Before Madoka could question what the girl meant, a pair of dark wings unfurled behind the girl; her school uniform dissolved into what looked like what the black swan character wore in renditions of _Swan Lake_. Even the girl’s braids untwined themselves into flowing black hair. She touched her hair, and from her fingertips flowed a red ribbon.

Madoka stepped back, reaching for her soul gem - but it was gone. Her hand grasped at empty air in her pocket.

The girl held up what looked like a golden egg, and the gem gleamed with a warm glow. “I’m afraid I can’t let you have this,” she said. “It would… _complicate_ things.”

“Are you a witch?” Madoka asked, her voice soft.

The girl glided forward, the only sound the rustle of her dress and the soft swipe of her wings in the air. “Don’t demean me,” she said, her voice holding what sounded like a threat. “We’re _equals_ now, Madoka.”

“I don’t understand-”

The girl landed only inches away from Madoka, barely making a sound as if she were a weightless and incorporeal thing. She ran a gloved hand down Madoka’s cheek. “That’s the beauty of it,” she said. “You don’t _need_ to understand.”

Madoka opened her mouth again to speak, but her words were smothered by the girl’s mouth meeting hers.

Madoka surprised herself by not feeling the urge to shove the girl away. Their lips brushed each other’s countless times; it could have been a moment, it could have been an eternity, it all felt the same.

And the darkness seemed to envelop them more tightly in its embrace.

The other girl was the first to pull away, a soft and seemingly satisfied smile on her face. “The clock’s striking midnight,” she said in that cryptic manner of speaking she had. “You should get home where it’s safe.”

“Wait, I don’t-”

This time, the girl brushed her lips across Madoka’s cheek. “We’ll play again soon, just you and me,” she breathed against Madoka’s skin.

When next Madoka opened her eyes, she found herself standing in a rainstorm. Her school uniform was becoming more and more soaked by the moment, but all she could do was touch her fingertips to her lips.

Kyubey nudged her leg with its head. “Madoka? What’s wrong?”

Madoka just shook her head slowly, the memories unfurling and dissipating before she could catch and keep any of them.

“I - I don’t know what I was - what was I doing?”

The girl disappeared without a trace from the mind of Madoka Kaname.

And Madoka did not even notice the gleam of light hovering behind her, twinkling once and then twice, before it too left as if it had never been in the first place.


End file.
